Putting Makeup on a Pig
by GummiBearsAndTears
Summary: People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure Otaku with no friends, it's not my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?
1. Woman of the Curse

_**Chapter 1: Woman of the curse**_

Summary

People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's not my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?

Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hinata's P.O.V._**

Fixing my glasses I watched the three from behind my locker door. Today's outfit fit Sakura quite well, a pink layered skirt and white shirt with sky blue stripes at the cuff. A black and red plaid scarf with tassels on the end and to finish it off black thigh long stockings. Hinata nodded, she dressed well today.

"Wow Sakura you dressed great today" Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. 'I wonder what she think's of my looks..'

There it was Naruto's thoughts, it's not like I tried to tune in on them, okay maybe I do ...A little. But you don't understand, they just pop into my mind. Especially Naruto he was like an open book.

Sakura looked him up and down 'I don't want you to compliment me, I want Sasuke to' "hmph" she turned her head with a frown. "Naruto you look like you always do, a slob" Sasuke chimed in 'but I have to give the guy credit for trying.'

Today Naruto wore a green shirt with black long sleeve's and an orange short sleeve hoodie and to finish it, blue jeans. I had to admit Naruto looked pretty good, but Sasuke looked sexy in anything.

"Shut up Sasuke, I didn't ask for your comment" Naruto growled at him. "You didn't need too" he replied with a smug smirk.

Sasuke wore a black long sleeve shirt accompanied by blue jeans, and to top it off he had his dark blue headphones hanging around his neck.

Yep, even in simple stuff Sasuke still looked sexy compared to those around him, this caused me to nod once again.

'Sometimes I don't even think Sasuke tries to be so sexy' she heard Sakura swoon over him in her mind. "Come on Sasuke let's just go to class" Sakura replied tugging on his arm, "huh! Sakura wait for me!" Naruto followed them close behind.

My ability only works in a radius of five meters. This strange ability only started at the age of eight, when my best friend supposedly accidently threw a ball at me. I remember this like yesterday...

"Hinata I'm so sorry, are you okay" a brunette girl leaned over me...or maybe it was big brother Neji. But I remember the thoughts very well 'yeah right, like I'll ever be sorry princess.'

"What do you mean princess?" I looked up at her with confusion. "Just that you can get anyone to do anything you want, that's all" the girl shook her hands frantically. 'Crap, did I say that out loud, I'm such an idiot, then again so is she.'

This continued for the whole day until I told my father. So know only me, my father Hiashi, my little sister Hanabi, and my cousin Neji. Know about my mind reading or for short telekinesis and yes I searched this up, I nodded.

"Are you just gonna stand there nodding at them, freak" A beautiful blonde glared at me, this stopped me in my tracks "umm, I d-didn't m-m-mean too" I replied wistfully looking at the ground, trying to find a way to escape.

Ino simply rolled her eye's "whatever, just move, you're in the way" Ino replied pointing to her locker 'God this girl is so weird, I actually pity her'.

"Sorry" grabbing my books I closed my locker, skitting off right when I heard Ino sigh, it was probably a sigh of relief to get away from me.

Yes, this was quite a common thing, no one liked me. Well, that's because I didn't want to get along with everyone. On the first day of school, I practically told everyone off and ever since I've been known as the freak of the school.

"I'm not here to make friends only to get an education, so please don't get in my way."

God, I was being so polite too, truth is I didn't even want to go to school. The more people around the more thoughts I heard, I end up getting constant headaches cause of this. Every five hours I have to take a pill to reduce the pain.

Well at least no one physically bullied me, yeah they wrote stuff like weirdo or freak on my locker, occasionally my desk. But you can wash stuff like that off easily. At least the kids in the school weren't that cruel.

Well besides all the snickers and insults following me, I found my happy place. I sighed as I watched Naruto and Sasuke fight over Sakura, Naruto being straightforward and Sasuke doing the I ignore you so you watch me thingy.

Whatever it was, it was just like an anime. Especially a shoujo type with a side of humor, and of course you can't forget the drama. Sasuke was the dark type of person, the rival who do anything pass to the hero. Which was, of course, was our Naruto, and Sakura was the heroine. Squeeeeeeee!

But if I had to choose one it would be Naruto he was fairly good looking and had a great personality, but then again Sasuke was pretty sexy. I can see where Sakura was coming from, but then again she always paid attention to Sasuke, which makes me feel bad for naruto.

Poor guy, he'll need to try harder. 'it seem's I forgot today's schedule, oh well I'll wing it.'

There are only two people in this school that are so nonchalant Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei. Since he was talking about a schedule it was most likely Kakashi-sensei.

"Hello class, sorry I'm little late" a gray-haired man walked into the classroom wearing a dark blue mask along with a blue headband covering his left eye. "Kakashi-sensei you were more than a little late, you were gone for 30 minutes, that's half of class time" Sakura practically yelled at him.

'Chaa! This guy is so aggravating.'

"Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with half of the time,right" although he wore a mask you could tell he was smiling a bit, and so was Naruto "yahoo" he shouted.

'Yes, half the time of class, that means less work for me, hehe.'

"Naruto please take a seat" Kakashi stated as he grabbed a piece of chalk, it was alway's so hard to read Kakashi's mind. Sometimes he makes a slip like before, but it was like he knew what I could do, did he?

It was best not to take any chances with that, I stood up in my seat as I grabbed my notebook.

After a long and boring class I quickly packed my notebooks and pens, today was Naruto and Sasuke's basketball sign-up. At long last, I waited a whole week for this, I marked it on my calender too. The dramatic play of basketball, I even watched a whole bunch of Kuroko's Basketball.

I now know everything about basketball, thank you Kuroko's basketball, I love you. Staring at the spot that they used to stand I watched them leave following them close behind.

Finally, we made it to the gym, I watched from the door cause it would be weird for me to be there, I mean I'm the freak after all.

Our school seniors Rock Lee and Neji Nii-san were waiting on them to get dress properly. There they were our new contestants, they walked out just like when Monkey D. Luffy did when he made his first appearance on One Piece, awesome.

At first, it was anyway until I saw the most annoying person ever behind them, oh god not him. Kiba Inuzuka, the most annoying man ever to live well at least to me anyway. He's always getting in their way, ugh what an idiot.

"Yeah, you can do it Sasuke!" She heard Sakura shout "Oh, and you too Naruto, show them their not that tough!"

Yeah, they were way tough, I've seen Neji Nii-san and Rock Lee-sama practice, they're on a completely different level. But Naruto and Sasuke were quite good, so I believe they will make it even if they're not as good.

I realize the match started as I heard Tenten the team manager blow the whistle. Tenten throws in the ball, leaving the rest to them. It all depends on this one grab, whoever gets it first will lead the game.

Rock Lee's on the run but Sasuke grabs it leaving Rock Lee in the dust.

Right when he's heading for the goal, he's blocked by Neji Nii-san. He passes to Naruto, he's going to shoot. All the while Sakura cheers in the background, maybe I should become a play-by-play announcer...

Rock Lee jumps in the way, it's going to fail. But wait he throws it behind him and...Kiba...Catches ...It.

"Ugh, why Kiba" I whisper under my breath "Kiba's not as bad as he seems." I jump hearing a silent voice behind me "Waaaahhhh!"

"What the?! Shino!" I practically trip over my own words, "sorry if I scared you."

Shino is so unnerving to be around, he dresses like a creep, for example, I'll tell you what he's wearing today.

Today is a dark blue hoodie, black sunglasses, and black pants, and like always a surgical mask. But that wasn't the worst Shino is a bug freak, I mean yeah he talks to me, but come on I don't even want him around.

Besides that I can think of several other things, One, he's bested of friends with Kiba the dog freak, Two Shino practically carries bugs in his pockets. And three, I can't read this guys mind!

"Score!" A loud yell and the tweet of the whistle caught my attention, letting me know that I missed out on the rest of the match.

I turned to look, Sasuke and Naruto seemed wiped, same with "ugh, Kiba." But Rock Lee and Neji seemed seemingly fine, letting me know that they won. That and the way Neji Nii-san was beaming at me for his approval.

'How was that? Was I awesome?'

I simply scowled at him turning my attention to Sakura who was trying to cheer them up, "don't worry, there's always next time."

"There will not be a next time" I hear Rock Lee , "hey! What do you mean?!" I hear Naruto shout as he stood up, of course, he was riled up, but I sense Sasuke was too.

"As I said there will not be the next time," Rock Lee said calmly, but he was beaming on the inside. "But" Naruto started.

"Cause you passed!" Rock Lee interrupted him giving them his thumb up signal move. "Really?" Naruto was confused at first but then gradually became excited, soon he was cheering around the gym with Rock Lee. And Sasuke gave a small smile under his breath.

"Man you tricked us good bushy-brows" Naruto turned to him, praising him. Causing me to smile, as I gave my own little dance the background.

"I know, I have recently been taking acting classes," Rock Lee said in his usual tone.

"Then hurry up and become anactor than," he said as he threw his arm around Rock LeeFinally,Neji Nii-san recovered from his rejection "Hey! Don't think it'll be easy Naruto, I won't go easy on any of you!"

"I expect nothing less from you Neji" He grinned which made Neji smirk.

I was honestly happy for Sasuke and Naruto, I was almost beaming. And as much as I hate to say it, ughhh... I was happy for Kiba too, they couldn't have done it without him.

'Thank god... And score once again I'm holding Sasuke! Chaa! You go girl!'

Sakura had Sasuke's head on her lap, good for her. But Naruto the idiot didn't seem to realize that they were growing gradually closer.

Oh well, i'm so happy know nothing could bring me down. In fact they were the only reason i'm not transferring school, I looked at Shino about to hug him, but then I changed my mind, reminding myself this is Shino.

After awhile they were all dismissed by Tenten who was getting seemingly annoyed, and now i'm on my way home. "Hinata so you watched the match huh" I heard Tenten behind me not so far behind her Neji nii-san and Rock Lee-sama were chatting about where to place the newcomers.

"Umm, I hope you didn't mind" I replied kinda shyly not wanting to get in their way in any possible way at all. Tenten shook her head squeezing me close to her "not at all, I was actually hoping you would." This caused me to blush shyly, "h-how did you know?"

"Neji" she anwsered simply jabbing her thumb in his direction "I swear that guy has a cousin-complex." Tenten shook her head at the thought, I blushed Tenten says that but I kinda already know Tenten liked him.

After Tenten and Rock Lee were out of sight, me and Neji nii-san walked inside. "So what do you think of the newcomers?" He asked me trying to make conversation "there's no need to worry their awesome" I gave him Rock Lee's thumbs up, which seemed to kind of annoyed him.

"Hinata onee-chan!" Hanabi jumped on me causing me fall, I groaned as Hanabi lifted her head "let me guess, Konohamaru?"

She gave me a surprised face "how did you know?"

"It's always Konohamaru with you, I can't tell if your annoyed or like him, your thoughts are so jumbled" this caused her to frown she didn't exactly like me swimming around in her head.

Just before she could yell at me father came in just in time. "There you three are, the maids just made dinner, hurry up and come eat" he stated with that stern yet caring voice as always. "Yes sir," we all said in unison.

'I'm glad to see your okay.'

Me too, cause now nothing can bring me down. But only if I knew what would come next.

 _I Hoped you enjoyed this chapter cause more is soon to follow._

 _Don't forget to leave a review of your_ _ **'thoughts.'**_

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing out**_


	2. Rat Without a Courage

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _ **Rat without a Courage**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's not my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

Okay, remember how I said nothing could get me down, well I was so wrong. So so wrong!

The one and only Naruto Uzamaki had my arm in a tight grip keeping me from escaping. "calm down I just wanna talk..."

Let's start from the beginning to see how this started, shall we...

It started off like any other day, giving myself a rose petal bath. Then slathering myself in a lavender and vanilla lotion, to finish it off.

After that, I was brushing my hair putting it in two pigtails in the back, as it hung down to the middle of my back. A lot like principals Tsunade except longer. I was quite proud of my hair, I was in the middle of admiring my hair right when my sister Hanabi came in.

"Hinata! Can I borrow a ribbon?!" Hanabi walked around me, scavenging through my drawer. "Tie this one in my hair" she pulled out a bright blood red ribbon, "you mean please, right?" I fix her way of speech.

'Ugh...' "Please...Tie this ribbon in my hair" she begged clapping her hands together the ribbon flowing freely between them. "Okay just turn around" I start tying her hair in a fluffy ponytail with the ribbon.

"Turn, so I can see" I state as she does a 360 spin on one foot. "So how do I look?" She stated, I looked her up and down. Today she wore a button up white dress, with a red belt around her waist. Red and white thigh long stockings and black laced boots.

I nodded "cut cute, you look adorable!" I hugged my sister. "Yeah I know, but you clean up well yourself" she blushed furiously 'but it's not like you even need to.'

"You're too kind Hanabi" I squeezed her closer to me in a tight embrace. Today I wore a pink shoulder slip sweater, along with skinny blue jeans and just like my sister matching black laced boots.

"Hinata do you want me to walk you to school?" Neji Nii-san opened my door peeking in, I gave him a small frown "no I'm okay."

"Alright I'll head to school first," I heard the click of the door as Hanabi followed him out. 'Ugh, I am such an Idiot, of course, she doesn't want to go to school with me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

Okay, you probably think I'm cruel to Neji, but I'm not I just don't want him to get involved with all this bullying and stuff, same with Tenten and Lee-sama. They are my only freinds, but only when were out of school.

So when I said I didn't have any freinds, it wasn't really a lie. No matter how strong they were, and trust me they were strong, I know they can take care of themselves. I just didn't want them getting hurt even the slightest cause of me.

So I made the rule, no hanging out with me in school. Alright, see i'm not that cruel, I grabbed my light blue shoulder sling messenger bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I hugged my father before leaving.

When I made it to the school gate, as always so they wouldn't recognize me I disguised myself. Today I wore a black beanie and glasses, no would ever recognize me. "You know that makes you look more suspicious than usual, right?"

I jumped almost like ten feet in the air "what the hell Shino! I'm trying to keep a low profile" I practically fumed at this guy. Today he dressed no different just a change of colors, a gray hoodie, and black jeans, don't forget the sunglasses and surgical mask he never took off.

I sighed taking my glasses off, okay I may have over exgeratted when I said no one would recognize me. As always Shino found me, "are you stalking them those three, again?"

"Uuh no, I'm watching them, jeesh get it right" I turned around back to my targets. No not targets, I was more like a guardian angel watching over her three young ones. Yes that's how I liked to think about, stalking...Pfffftttt... That just sounded absurd.

'Great weirdo, just the girl I was hoping for' Ugh... Kiba's thoughts just entered my head, and why was he looking for me. And i'm pretty sure he wouldn't have found me if it wasn't for Shino, I eyed Shino with distaste.

Still, it didn't seem to mind him as Kiba came over, "Shino who are you talking to?" He smirked knowing full well he was talking to me. I crossed my arms giving him my full attention, "calm down sweet cheeks, I didn't know it was you."

Sweet cheeks...Now that's a new one, what the heck did he want? "I was just talking to my freind" another lie spilled from his mouth with ease, and Shino was distracted watching something.

"Anyway's the truth is, I could use your help with something" Kiba practically rattled on and on about Neji and not being satisfied with his position on the team. But I practically ignored him, as I turned to see Naruto Uzamaki walking right toward me!

Oh, my god! Was I like a male magnet today, whatever it was, it can't end like this. So I totally bailed, I just entered the classroom and surprisingly Kakashi sensei was early. He seemed to be drinking coffe while reading his favorite book 'Make Out Paradise.'

"Aah Hinata...Your early" He sat down his book as I took my seat "I could say the same Kakashi" I took my two notebooks out, one was for homework and the others were to observe Sakura and her lovers.

"Well you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm" he gave slight smile, well those words were a lot coming from him. I gave a slight snort as the rest of the class filed into the room.

"Well I guess it's time for class isn't it" Kakashi-sensei stood up setting his book in his drawer. After a boring class, I was just about to leave when Kakashi-sensei totally ruined my day. "Oh one more, out of all my classes I want you to choose one subject and do an experiment to prove if it's true or false. It can be any kind of experiment."

"So your saying we can even use something like... Ramen" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he thought this over, "yes Naruto, even ramen as along as it proves something."

"Oh yeah it'll prove something it would prove that it's delicious" he whispered to Sakura loud enough for Sasuke to hear, causing them both to moan. He's going to need help with that subject, "oh and one more thing," everybody looked up as he passed them a paper with each subject on it.

If you didn't know Kakashi was our science teacher, "your going to be doing this in teams of two," he grabbed a box off the desk shaking it. "Well leave this up to luck shall be class, we'll start in alphabetical order, Choji."

Okay, there is a list of people I don't want as my partner. One Ino, duh cause Ino is the number one person that doesn't like me. Two Kiba, honestly cause I hate that guy with a burning passion. Three Shino, cause he's just a freak.

And last but not least Naruto, Two reasons, one cause all of a sudden he wants to talk to me which can't be a good thing. And Two, cause as much as I loved the guy it's because...He's an idiot.

Now there was also a list of people I do want on my team. One Sasuke, cause he was just dang sexy I mean who wouldn't want him as a partner, he was even smart.

Two would be Sakura, she isn't like others who discriminate against me, and plus side she was the smartest girl in school.

Three Choji, People call him fat but I really like the guy, he's a pretty guy. And last but not least Shikamaru, he's a double edged blade, one he'll be all like what a drag.

' This sounds like such a drag...'

There it was! As annoying as that was, he was still incredibly smart, I don't even know why he's still in high school. After grabbing our piece of paper, with our numbers, I was stuck with the one person I didn't want be with right now.

Great, now i'm stuck with Naruto, "That will be all, the assignment is on next monday, 6 days from now." Why god, Why do you hate me?!

"Hey Sasuke, looks like i'm your partner" Sakura clings to Sasuke's arm "looks like it."

'Chaa, you go girl!'

"Hey Hinata!" I practically jumped I was about to bail when Naruto grabbed my arm, "calm down I just wanna talk..."

I think that about sums it up to where I am in this little tale of mine. But oh crap, this was never supposed to happen, I was supposed to be the guardian angel. You know the one that protects them but they never get to see, now I feel like a fairy godmother, why do you hate me, god?!

After I seemed to calm down Naruto finally let my arm go, I could feel the tingles up my back and the lost of warmth where his hand used to be. "Any who, so you're my partner right?"

I nodded shyly hanging my head so he couldn't see my face. He took a chair seating in it backwards, "so when should we meet up?"

This surprised me, oh wait he probably meant for the asignment, nevermind. "How about after school tommorow? I mean only if it's fine with you!"

"Sounds cool, at your house or mine?" Okay, there was no way I was going to a boys house, espicially when he lived alone, hasn't Naruto watched any anime, when the girl go's over to the boy's house and then everything becomes a misunderstanding.

"How about mine" He nodded before jumping after Sasuke and Sakura. "You guy's didn't even wait" He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck, "ugh Naruto!"

'Man only if I was a guy, then I could do that all I want.'

Good for you Sakura, I mean you got what you want. While I'm standing left behind, it's like someone's trying to pull me out of my hibernation. While me the bear just wants to rest in his safe place.

Oh well cause all I wanna do is go home and forget this ever happened, and I did until the next morning.

~Signing Out GummiBearsAndTears


	3. Smile at the Void

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _ **Smile at the Void**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's not my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

"Okay, I have to say it, that girl is kinda weird," I say as I hang my arm around my neck. "Naruto! You shouldn't say thing's like that, you don't even know her" Sakura lectures me.

Okay, I know Sakura is right, she's mostly right on everything. In fact, all my life there has barely been any part of it where she was wrong. But still, she was kinda weird, I mean the girl was practically tripping over herself.

Man, I know I'm good looking,but she doesn't have to tell me. Okay she didn't tell me but it was totally on her face, why else would she be blushing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with Naruto on this" Sasuke gave me some type of irked face, what was wrong with agreeing with me.

"I knew you would come around Sasuke, join the dark side...Young one" wrapping my arm around his neck, I quoted my second favorite 'Star Wars' line.

"Funny I thought you would be a Luke Skywalker" he commented on my genius, "No way, Darth Vader for the win!"

Sakura rolled her eye's, she wasn't really a 'Star Wars' type of person she was more of a 'Hunger Games.' But don't worry me and Sasuke forgave a long time ago as long as she knows the main characters.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke what are we gonna do for science class" changing the subject before we completely shut her out in our intense, she interrupted me mid-sentence on the newest 'Star Wars' movie.

And worst of all she changed it the subject to school, I didn't want to worry about that right now. I groaned at the thought of it, earning me a frown from Sakura, then she ignored me talking to Sasuke.

I don't understand what does she see in him, I was way better than that guy. I mean I was better at sports, I'm way more durable, and well...That's all. Okay, Sasuke was smart and way sexier, I had to admit that, only a loser wouldn't agree.

Which was mostly Kiba, okay I kinda like Kiba but at the same time, I don't. That guy had some problems, mostly being self-centered.

"Naruto what are you going to be doing for science?" Sasuke asked me inviting back into the conversation. "I don't know maybe umm...The tree's" I totally just guessed that, but I'm pretty sure they knew they always somehow did.

"You mean photosynthesis" Sakura raised her one eyebrow questioningly, pfft...She knew me so well I was totally just thinking that. "Duh, I mean come on Sakura what else could I mean" loosening my arm around Sasuke's shoulder I let him go, running ahead of them.

"Well, my house is this way" I walked down the left of the split road, "Don't get run over by a car, Idiot" Sasuke waved his hand nonchalantly as he walked the other way Sakura beside him. "Yeah, and watch the road!" She chipped in, "you guy knows I, not a kid, right."

"We didn't notice," they said in unison, snorting I walked home. Those two could be so immature sometimes, I know what you're thinking that's a lot coming from me, people alway seem to say that for some odd reason.

Grabbing my key out of my jean pockets I opened the door, my roommate wasn't back right now. Today he was hanging out late with his siblings leaving the whole house to me. It wasn't really a house more of an apartment, we'll him not being here means I can eat anything I want.

Digging in the cabinets I pulled out pot to heat up water. Now to take a shower, after taking an awesome shower I was wearing my pants eating my instant ramen. When Gaara came busting into the door face first, causing me to choke on my own ramen.

This has never happened before after I see if he's okay I need to give this man a speech. About not interrupting me while I'm eating "you Gaara...Buddy, are you okay?"

Ugh, he reeked of alcohol, "take care of him for us, pipsqueak!" That was the one and only the annoying Kankoro, "shut up Kankoro, just watch him for us Naruto!" And his boss in charge sister Temari.

"I have somewhere I wanna go, drop me off Kankoro" I heard a groan before closing the door. After putting Gaara in bed, my ramen was all soggy, oh well better than nothing.

Okay after a long night I was totally pumped for school, which was rare. but today I had a plan. None other than Sakura herself would have to pay attention to me. Or not, it was alway's hard to tell with Sakura, okay whatever, I will totally impress her in basketball practice.

Gaara just seemed to have woke up, taking a seat at the kitchen barstool I smacked his head. He groaned "aspirin's in the cabinet above the stove."

"I'm not an idiot" he replied, I shrugged leaving the house, totally forgetting to give him my speech about interrupting while eating, specifically ramen.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Wait up!" I ran to them wearing my black and white shirt with my favorite color orange sweater. "Naruto what took you so long, me and Sasuke were about to leave" Sakura placed her hands on her hips with a bit of a frown on her face.

I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, "well you see Gaara was kinda sick." I hear Sasuke groan, he's always like that when it comes to Gaara, but I think that's because he's kinda jealous of Gaara. You know, me being his roommate and one of his only friends.

"Whatever, let's just get to class" Sasuke changed the subject, you know I feel like we've been doing that a lot. "Oh yeah, you would never guess what happened last night" I placed myself between the two, totally did that on purpose.

I hear Sakura groan at this when she should be totally excited to be near me, after all, who could be better. But anyways I was exasperated from last night, "last night I had a near death encounter."

"Well we all knew that was gonna happen sooner or later, I'm just surprised your not dead" Sasuke replied rolling his eye's, "har har har, laugh it up, Sasuke."

Sakura rolled her eye's "what happen you almost get run over by a car." I shook my head "I almost choked...On Ramen." This seemed to have gotten Sakura's attention, while Sasuke was obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

After taking some deep breaths he patted my back "nice one Naruto, that was pure comedy." Sakura shooked her head "like you would ever choke on ramen." I could understand where their concerns were coming from, if I was them I would be the same.

After a long time of trying to convince them, we finally made it to the classroom. And can you believe it, they still didn't believe me, I mean have I ever lied to them before. Now I had to sit down for one of the most boring classes ever.

The only I actually do enjoy is gym class, with Might-Guy sensei. He always so energetic which was pretty awesome, so after Kakashi sensei's boring class was basketball practice.

Okay, I was totally rocking this team outfit, it didn't have the number one number on it like bushy-brows. But that will totally be mine one day, the outfit was a nice dark blue with white outlines, and my number was 11.

So after a long time of practicing I was totally sweating and frustrated, especially cause Sakura didn't call my name even once. It was always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! I need to clear my head, I think I said that name way too many times.

"Good job Naruto, you did well today" bushy-brows handed me a bottle, with the same fiery eye's as always, I think I'm starting to get used to it now. "Ah, thanks, bushy-brows" I took the bottle, totally rehydrating myself and giving Sasuke the death glare.

After that, I took a shower and waited for this Hyuuga-girl to show up at the school gate. I almost lost her, until I saw her dressed up as a weirdo. Was that perhaps cosplay, I snuck up behind her tapping her on the shoulder "yo Hinata, are you forgetting someone."

Her face was covered most of the time, but I got a pretty good view of it now. She was actually pretty good looking, probably even better than Sakura. So why was she the freak again?

"Your house, I didn't know where it was so I thought we could just walk there together." I regret every bit of it, the walk there was completely awkward, every time I tried to make a joke, she would turn away, did I do something wrong? Does she hate me?

"This is my house" she interrupted my thoughts with a quiet voice, okay yeah she was differently weird. I'm starting to see where the rest of the school comes from, but then again her house was huge! And it wasn't that far from Sasuke's house, in fact, Sasuke's house is a street right behind them.

Huh, I wonder why Sasuke didn't tell me he lived right next to her. After she pressed the doorbell you would never guess who opened the door. No, you don't need to, I'll just tell you it's was Neji-senpai, which is really weird.

"Neji what are you doing here?!" I was honestly surprised I think I might have even shouted a bit. "I don't know, why don't you guess Naruto" he replied really meanly, and I mean real mean like he was a lion in a cage, waiting to burst.

Ans then it hit, it couldn't be...That...that... "Your Hinata's older sister!"

"Do you want me to kill you Uzumaki?"

"No I'm sorry" I bow my head in shame, but can you really blame me, with his hair down like that, makes him look like a girl. "Umm Naruto you can wait in the living room I'll bring tea."

Growling Neji left me in the living room to be all awkward and stuff. The worst part is he left me to do it by myself, after a while of waiting. I had to go use the bathroom, when you gotta go you gotta go.

But the worst part was I ended up in Hinata's room, hmm maybe I should have asked where the bathroom was. Oh well, a little snooping couldn't hurt right, and so I started, where I shouldn't have.

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out**_


	4. Tricking can Sing

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _ **Tricking can Sing**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's not my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I was just curious, I mean I thought she liked to stargaze. So I took a sneak peak in the telescope at the window, man how I was wrong.

I looked at the window through the telescope, Hinata was stalking Itachi!

Oh no, wait a second that was Sasuke's window, my mistake. Wait why Sasuke, this guy has nothing on me. But now that I think about Hinata has been watching him from the distance for awhile.

Walking away from the window in deep thought I tripped over a...Wait what is that?! It looks like a pillow but it has Monkey D. Luffy's face on it, that's kinda creepy to think she would sleep on it. But now that I take a better look at the place, it looks like she's obsessed with anime.

Specifically Monkey D. Luffy from 'One Piece', she had bleach's whole manga collection, although it only ended not so long ago. And these posters were of sexy men, in 2D anyway. "Naruto!" I heard the crash of a tray, turning to see the cookies and tea on the ground, shame such a waste.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Hinata frantically ran in the room picking up her pillow, at least that's what I think it was. I was still processing everything until it finally came to me "Hinata you're a anime freak."

"Actually the correct term is an Otaku" she corrected me without any hesitation, which pretty much proved my point. But that wasn't the main problem here, walking towards she backed up onto a wall. "It's not what you think, I was just" I slammed my hands on each side of her head frightening her a bit, maybe that was a bit harsh.

Her face turned a bright red, and she seemed to shiver a bit. "So let's talk about Sasuke, does he remind you of any character?" I raised an eyebrow to give it more suspense. Her eye's widened as she just seemed to realize what was going on.

Shrinking down, she slid down the wall crouching into a ball. She gave a small wail, I'm still trying to figure out was I too hard on her or not. Turning her swivel chair around I sat in it backward, as she was seeming to calm down I turned to look through the telescope.

Darnit, there Sasuke was in his room with Sakura, and they were sitting so close too. I should bust in there, and probably make up some excuse. Hinata seemed to be rambling on explanations of stalking Sasuke behind me until it hit me.

I don't usually like to do this, but it looks like she might be my only chance. "Hinata" I turned the swivel chair around to her "Hai!"

"Do you think you can help me?" This caught her attention "sure, just along as you..."

"Don't tell, yeah yeah I got it" I shook my head "anyway's I need your help with..."

"Sakura" she interrupted me, it was like she could read my mind, creepy... "So it's a deal, you don't tell anyone about anything you saw in here and I'll help you with Sakura Haruno."

She was frantic, anything to cover this up if I was in her situation I would be the same. I know this is foul play and if I told the bullying would only get worse. But I needed something, and I was given a chance so I'm taking it.

"Ummm...Naruto it's already late and..." She seemed to look outside which got my attention, damn it she was right. It was night now, and we totally didn't get any studying done. And crap if I knew better Gaara's stupid brother was probably at the apartment.

Running out of the room in a hurry, I stopped to put on my shoes at the door "oh, and one more thing, me, Sasuke and Sakura are hanging out at Ichiraku's tomorrow at four." I slammed the door behind, there was no way I would lose against Sasuke now.

But right now, I have to deal with this guy, coming inside of my apartment. My eye's settle on this loser sleeping on the couch surrounded by beer bottles. I groaned walking over to Gaara"what is he doing here?" I whispered, "Kankoro seemed to have gotten kicked out of his apartment."

"That's nice but what is he doing here" I pointed to the ground to make my point. This seemed to make the redhead fidget, and trust me I had enough fidgeting today. "I might have told him he could stay here."

Okay, Gaara knows how much I hate Kankoro, I can do Temari but I hate Kankoro. It would be cruel to kick him out, but I didn't really care. This was a one-sided decision and Gaara already knew my answer.

"Ah hell no!" I frowned stomping over to the couch with Kankoro on it. "What's wrong, pipsqueak" oh how this guy annoyed me, he thinks he's all cool but he's a loser, he was closer to Kiba's level.

"Kankoro why don't you go stay with Temari, she would enjoy having you" I emphasized the enjoy in my words, cause that's was totally what I was not feeling. Kankoro sat up yawning "Nah pipsqueak, I already tried asking" and I'm starting to see why she shot him down.

Oh how I hate to say this "you can stay, but only if you split the bill." Kankoro gave me his signature loser of a smirk "aah thanks, pipsqueak if you want me so much..."

"But you have to move out as fast as you can!" I had to get that out before he decides to stay forever like anyone would want that. You can have the guest room, which totally sucked because I was saving that for Sakura if she ever wanted to live with me.

Kankoro gave me a small frown before walking into his new room, oh how I hate my noble character for this."Okay, Pipsqueak, wake me for work" he said before closing the door "I have school you know" not like I really wanted to go, though.

After that I and Gaara ate ramen, it was the only thing that could possibly cheer me up after such a page turner. Damn Kankoro, damn my life, and damn the world! Wait I should be happy, with Sasuke's stalker on my side I can win Sakura no problem.

That was true but depression won in the end, I had worse luck more than the good kind. How my life sucks...

 _ **Hinata P.O.V.**_

"Good night Hanabi" I closed the door to my sister's room after putting her to bed. I was still a bit shocked about what happened, okay that was an understatement. I was totally confused and exasperated, what gave it away, I mean I disguised myself every day.

I know I probably should've cleaned my room, and hid the necessary stuff. But I didn't think Naruto was that type of guy, oh who am I kidding Naruto is totally that type of guy. Where did I go wrong, one I should've put up the telescope, and two I should've cleaned my room.

But I was so distracted by having a real 2D like character next to me I totally forgot. I banged my head against the hallway's wall, ugh I'm such an idiot. I just wanna go to bed and forget everything that happened.

Besides, tomorrow's the weekend and...Wait did he just invite me to hang out with them? No no no no no no, I can't I mean could, uh it's not like I have a choice. Remember this is all about helping Naruto, I nodded after I finished banging my head.

Everything was starting to make sense again, aah the clarity of it. "Do you perhaps have brain damage?"

I jumped at the sudden intrusion of my mind war, "Neji Nii-san!" He looked at me quizzically, just from his mind I could he saw me the whole time in the hallway, urgh so embarrassing, I looked like a maniac.

"We should probably call the hospital" He started turning the other way, which frightened me cause he was really gonna call them. "No no no, I'm fine" I waved my hands frantically, "I just need a good night sleep."

I slid into my room peeking out my head at him "so there's no need to call the hospital." Neji Nii-san probably already knew this but I hate the hospital after my headaches started I had to go there every week. It made me feel kinda sickly, which I was totally not.

I sighed as I closed the door, leaning my head against it. Maybe I do just need some sleep, everything will make more sense in the morning, yes that's totally what I need, sleep. Oh what am I talking about, I'm starting to sound like one of those anime girls who gets confessed to.

Okay, I really just need to sleep, my nerdy self is starting to show again.

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	5. Pig Loves Suger

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _ **Pig Loves Sugar**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's not my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

* * *

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

Today was a Saturday and Sakura and Sasuke again dressed well today. Especially Sakura, today she was showing more skin, she wore a red short tank top that showed her stomach, to go with it she wore a tanish purplish eblow sleeves. And to finish it off she wore the same colored pants as her elbow sleeves with a black fabric tied around her hip, she also wore black thick heeled sandals.

While Sasuke wore blue jeans and a gray collared shirt with white for the outlines, again Sasuke still looked sexy in the most simplest things. "Sakura! Sasuke! Sorry were late!" Naruto ran to them wearing a orange shirt with a black stripe on the sides and shoulders, and to top it off he wore a black like sweat pants and green strapped sandals.

"Naruto there is no were, there's only a you" Sakura corrected him, "what are you delusional now?" Sasuke insulted him poor Naruto, only if they knew, well it was time for me to take my leave.

"Hinata your suppose to be over here not there!" Naruto yelled at me, darn it I thought I could escape. I peeked my head from behind the corner slowly, "I don't know Naruto, maybe I should just go home!"

"No way, you came all the way here and everything, it's too late to go back now."

"Okay" I walked out from behind the corner taking a seat between Sasuke and Sakura. Today's plan was made by Naruto yours truly, it was simple enough all I had to do was distract Sasuke. While Naruto made his move, it probably wouldn't do much but even the smallest progress was good.

"Hinata right?" Sakura seemed to ask me I could only nod, compared to these guys I felt like a stick in the mud. Ans I only mean that personality wise, cause I am very confident in my looks, I'm probably second place when it comes to looks.

In fact today I was wearing a thigh long sleeveless gray sweater, with knee high black boots, which made me seem taller. I'm not very confident about my height, but that's not very important.

"You know I saw you and Naruto walking to your house, you actually live really close to Sasuke" she gave me a small smile as she leaned her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. ' Man, I which I was living next to Sasuke...'

"Talking about that how come you and Sasuke never talked?" Oh god here was the question, there was a reason I never talked to Sasuke because I was to busy state... hmph, watching him. I knew this would happen luckily Naruto saved me, although I don't think he meant too.

"Isn't that obvious Sakura, because Sasuke is mostly anti-social and Hinata is superbly shy, it's no wonder they didn't get along." Sakura shook her head at the thought "it surprisingly made sense."

Ayame, the restaurant owner's daughter, just brought use are bowls. Which I'm guessing Naruto ordered for us, because I don't remember tellin them my order. But that's one thing Naruto was good at, picking food.

"Oh yeah about the amusement park today," Sakura snapped apart her chop sticks. "Wait, were going to the amusement?" Sakura shook her head, 'Naruto that idiot probably didn't tell, whats the point of inviting someone if you don't tell them what you're going to be doing.'

Here was one good thing, half of the time Naruto was on her mind even if it wasn't the way he wanted it too. "Hinata pass me the hot pepper flakes" obeying I passed them to Sasuke, surpising those were the first words he said to me all day.

It's kinda sad, that's all he said to me but that's Sasuke, I know this from watching him. "She's coming with us to the amusement park too?" He finally asked which took him forever ' that's not very surprising since Naruto and Sakura always accepted people real easily, but still...'

"Why wouldn't she?" Naruto asked him with his mouth, "swallow before you talk, idiot."

"I would like if Hinata came with us" Sakura chimed in, ' which means I won't be the only girl.'

"Only if you guys don't mind having me" I blushed a bit at this, I never thought about it before but I think I might be an attention hog. Which is surprising since I'm the one always watching, ya know.

"Come on, the more people the more fun" Sakura grabbed my arm clinging to it. "Right Naruto?" Naruto who was too busy eating finally looked up "yeah, believe it."

There it was Naruto's line, the one I always loved, ah so cool. "By the way, are you gonna eat that?" Naruto pointed to my bowl of Ramen, surprisingly I wasn't very hungry, so I nodded giving Naruto my bowl of ramen.

After awhile of chatting I got to know more about Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto more than I ever did. When I get back home, I'll make sure to write this down in my notes.

"The amusement park!" Naruto spread his arms out like it was something he was proud, knowing him he probably was.

Well, it's time for operation partners to commence, "Since Hinata and Sasuke don't like the roller coaster, me and Sakura will be over there."

'I hate to agree with Naruto, but I really do want to go on the newest ride, alright I'll go with Naruto for today.'

"In fact Sasuke, I think that you're afraid of heights" Sakura growled at Naruto grabbing him by the ear "come on Naruto." Okay now this was awkward, I know what I have to distract him, but I never really hung out with Sasuke before.

Since I know practically everything about Sasuke, I guess it was finally time to put it into action. "Umm, Sasuke-kun would you like to go to the booth section" Sasuke finally looked at me "fine."

'If were going to the booth section, I could do some shooting.'

At times like this I'm glad I have this power, if there's one thing I know, Sasuke doesn't turn down a challenge. So when we made it to the shooting booth, I totally challenged him, It's not like I'll lose if there's one thing I'm good at its aim.

I aimed my gun at the prize I wanted, A Sonic the Hedgehog teddy bear. It was big and I was totally gonna get it. Now, remember I am good at aim, just now speed!

Ugh, Sasuke totally took my prize, this is so aggravating, but I gotta play it cool that's what I was suppose to be doing anyways but I think it showed on my face. "Oi Hyuuga, did you want this?" He waved the toy in front of me, darn it did I want it.

Did I want it! I desired it, I had the whole sonic the hedgehog franchise but surprisingly this was the only thing I was missing. "Yeah, if you don't mind" I was totally poker facing it. Looking at the toy Sasuke waited a second "it's growing on me, I think I might keep it."

If there was one thing Sasuke and Naruto had in come in, it was bragging and oh god how I hate it. After a long day, I had my fair share of fun, but I wass till pretty mad at the Uchiha brat, he'll pay for taking my Sonic, one day anyways.

For now I'll just go with the flow, I was now walking home with Sasuke and Sakura, she seemed pretty happy. Either because things went well with Naruto or she was happy to be back by Sasuke's side. I couldn't tell she was only repeating the same thing in her mind 'i'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm so happy.'

"Well here's my stop" I stopped in front of my house as they continued to walk "see you later Hyuuga" Sasuke waved at me before leaving. I couldn't tell what was wrong with Sakura, but Naruto must have done something, good job Naruto.

But now there was only one problem mand that was that Sasuke said "see you later." There can't be a later, I mean there is going to be a later, but I don't want a later I want a never. I crawled into a ball just as my little sister Hanabi came walking through the gate "Onee-san what the heck are you doing outside?!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I looked at Hanabi, she made it sound like I never went outside, which was kinda true since I only ever left outside the house for a Comiket. Otherwise, I was inside most of the time, but that still felt insulting.

She scratched the back of her head chuckling, which kinda reminded me of Naruto. "Hinata! There you were!" Neji slammed open the door grabbing me by the arm "I thought you died or maybe something worse might've happened to you."

"Yes Hinata I thought the same thing for a second, I was ready to call the police but Neji told me the period of time for a missing person was three days." My father stepped from behind Neji sighing in relief.

I know they had good thoughts and were honestly worried, but that just pissed me off "I just went to go hang out with some people." Neji shook me "people? What People?"

"Hinata when have you ever had friends?" Hanabi ran to my side with curiosity beaming in her eye's. Okay that was it! I snapped like a person holding onto the thread for their life. "I never said anything about friends! And let go of me, dang it!"

After that, we were all yelling like lunatics in the yard. Oh, this is gonna take a while.

~ GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	6. Pig and Friends

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _ **Pig and Friends**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's not my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

"Who exactly are these freinds?" Neji nii-san asked me over breakfast. As I promised I told them i'll them over beakfast. The truth is I only made that promise so I could have time to make up a lie in the morning, but don't worry I camke up with a pretty convincing lie.

"You see the truth is I always wanted friends" I sank my head making it seem like I was about to cry, but the truth is I was only covering my smile. "Onee-chan I never even realized" Hanabi patted my shoulder in comfort.

"Yes, I just didn't think I would be able to make any with this ability of mine, but they are just so kind and pure-hearted." Neji scratched his head at the thought of it, not knowing how to reply so that left my dad "well it's not like we don't trust your decision in friends."

"Though I would like to meet your friends one day" I scratched my cheek "actually about that, I'll be leaving with one of my friends today." Hanabi jumped up at me "where?" I cleared my throat "I didn't mean I'm leaving to America."

Neji gripped his chin in deep thought "America..." Leaving me to really consider the stupidity of my family. I stood up leaving the kitchen "well, I'm going out."

'I never thought I hear the day she said something like that.'

Good thing I have a tolerance for this kind of stuff, otherwise I would have blown a fuse already. I guess it was a good thing I watched to much anime, after all. "Can I go with you?" I heard Hanabi plead behind my back.

"Sorry Hanabi, but no" I apologized as held her hands in comfort, I'll have to leave her with the crazy family. "But how am I suppose to know you've been doing drugs or not?"

This caused me to look at questioningly "why would you think that?"

"Well, you have been acting weird lately" this caused her to nod, sadly I nodded to agreeing that I was acting weird. "How about I take you out somewhere tomorrow" I raised an eyebrow waiting for her reaction of delight.

Instead I got one of fear, you could hear my sister scream through the whole house probably the outside too "you're not my sister your an alien in disguise!" She ran off in horror while I ran off in a hurry trying to get away from a crazy family that would ask me insane questions.

After running outside in brown high heel designer boots, let me tell ya it hurts as hell, I'll never be doing that again unless I see Kiba.

"Who was screaming?" Sakura asked with concern as she was waiting outside my gate, I could only answer with what I thought was the truth "a flying chimpanzee." I then grabbed her by the arm and speed walked away from the insane asylum.

Your probably wondering whats going on, well you see last night Sakura called me asking to go shopping today. Since this my first time going to a mall, considering I bought everything else online, it was a good thing Sakura was here to show me the ropes.

Okay I've only ever seen malls in a shoujo manga when they go on their first date. So when I first went there I had to admit it was pretty impressive. My train of thoughts was interrupted by Sakura "first are new yukata's."

'He probably didn't tell her' Sakura growled with annoyance, mostly directed at Naruto, thank god. "Well, the plan was to leave for the lightning village this summer."

"Why the lightning village, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her a bit hesitantly, honestly, I know I said I would help Naruto, but doesn't he thinks he's pushing it.

'Duh! Cause I always wanted to go there!'

"Well I've always heard about their lively festivals and besides that their beaches are purely amazing! Have you seen the magazines?!" Sakura grabbed my hands with a twinkle in her eye's.

"Of course, who hasn't!" Manga totally count's right? Cause I've looked at plenty of manga who mentions it. But if were talking about beaches that means were gonna go bikini shopping, I'll probably have to make up some excuse when it comes to that.

"Okay Hinata, you seem like the purple kinda of girl, so let's try this one" Sakura pulled out long white yukata holding different shades of purple butterflies and wide sleeve's. It kinda reminded me of the dress Princess Kaguya wore in this manga I just read.

If your wondering it was a pretty tragic story and the ending even made me cry, after that I feel into a depression for a whole week.

'Alright this time I'll do it properly, I trained all night, last night.'

That was a strange thought coming from that specific person, I should probably tell Sakura but then she would ask questions.

"Well well well, if it isn't billboard-brow" Ino stood across from us the only thing separating us was the rack of clothes. "Why hello Ino-pig" Sakura's brow twitched with annoyance.

'God, why is Ino here?'

'That was a total fail, ugh! Next time I'll try harder. Ok, I made my mind, I'll be way nicer next time.'

"Oh, I should've known you would've brought the freak with you too" Sakura growled, "why are you here Ino?"

"Why Sakura it is a mall" she raised her arms to give her point a little more flare, I guess. I always thought everything Ino did was to get attention, but hearing her thoughts today are making me consider it.

'Shut up Ino, your only making it worse' Ino chastised herself. 'Oh Ino, you're totally going down' Sakura seemed to be encouraging herself.

"Ladies ladies ladies, there's no need to fight over me" Kiba hung his arms around Sakura and Ino's shoulders. I never thought Kiba could get any lamer ti'll now, and how in the world did I not hear this loser coming.

"Shut up Kiba!" They both yelled in unison, I honestly wanted to yell too. Just when I was looking at the yukata's I saw Shino's creepy face in the racks, I didn't scream but I'm pretty sure I'm this close to freaking out.

"Ah Hinata, what are you doing here?" He asked me with that same voice, right now I'm still kinda frozen in shock "that's suppose to be my question."

He stood completely still before repostioning himself a bit "my managers kinda bossy so I'm hiding."

Sakura and Ino still seemed to be fighting, while that loser Kiba was still trying pickup the ladies he could never gain. And now I'm stuck in a weird conversation with a closet person, this is just getting weird.

"Do you need help picking out some clothes?" I simply shook my head, what the heck is the bug freak working at a clothes store for, it was probably best just to ignore this.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you" I politely bowed, but before I could close the curtain of clothes a hand flew right pass me grabbing Shino by the collar. Wow, this person's brave I don't think I could ever touch the bug freak.

"Shino you were suppose to unload the Chic & Sassy clothes in the back!" A female dirty blonde haired yelled at Shino giving him the glare. Shino simply turned his head to the side "I don't know where this stuff is suppose to go, they all look the same."

Ok, there's my answer there is no way that Shino would about fashion, seriously he practically wears the same thing every day, the only difference is the color. "I didn't come here for you Haruno, don't be so conceited!"

"That's a lot coming from the queen of mean" Sakura retorted, "of course a person like you would only come up with a lame come back" Ino moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Now move" shoving her slightly Ino walked passed her.

The dirty blonde sighed "what is Shikamaru's girl doing here?" She shook her head, ' she probably came here to shop, there's no exact reason she would come after me.'

Shino tapped her hand "umm, Temari you're choking me." She dropped Shino "Get back work! And the rest of you if your gonna make a ruckus you might as well leave."

"Fine well just buy these and leave" Sakura retorted still fuming from the fight with Ino. I'm so glad we left the mall before they could embarrass me any further, especially Kiba.

"Sorry we couldn't buy the Bikini's Hinata" Sakura sighed 'It was one of the first times I was shopping with a girl and Ino had to ruin it.'

Well I'm sorry to say Sakura, but I'm glad we didn't go shopping for Bikini's, I 'm sorry I don't have the courage to walk into such a shop. "It's okay Sakura, if you don't mind maybe we could shop online at my house."

Sakura's eye's came back to life "oh Hinata your such an angel" she grabbed my hands dragging to my house. I would believe she planned this if I couldn't read her mind, besides she called me an angel, I get that a lot from my family but it has a different feeling when your friends say it.

Wait did I just admit that I and Sakura were friends, I have to finish this fast, this mission is warping my mind set.

I knocked on the door to see Neji Nii-san open it "ah Hinata you brought Haruno with you." Sakura was honestly shocked to see Neji, I can't blame her I hid it pretty well "Neji why are you here?"

"Can't you guess Haruno?" He retorted, she vertically popped her fist into her hands as an Idea came to her "your Hinata's older sister" she said it like it was a fact.

"I swear if one more person makes that mistake" Neji was quivering with anger, besides it wasn't that long ago Naruto made the same mistake. I even do it sometimes, but it's okay when I do it cause Neji Nii-san could never hate me, I'm an angel after all.

"Let's go to my room Sakura" taking off our shoes I lead her to my room, only to have a spray of salt in my eye's "begone alien!"

I fell on the floor in pain, I was screaming, that dang Hanabi. "Hinata are you okay?" Sakura crouched down next to me.

It's now official, this is the worst day of my life!

~GummiBearsandTears Signing Out


	7. Tree's and Foes

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _ **Tree's and Foes**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's not my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

It's been while since I've been at Hinata's house, I wonder what she could possibly be calling me for, it's not like i'm angry as long as it gets me away from Kankoro.

Knocking on the door Neji opened, only to give a slight grimace at the sight of me "Uzamaki, what are you doing here?"

Scratching my head I chuckled, that's what I wanna know, me and my buddy Gaara were in the middle of a important comparison between ramens when she called me. I decided to let it slide since Kankoro jusy woke up though "is Hinata home?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Why the heck is he anwsering me with another question and I don't mean to insult myself, but he does know this is me right?

"Listen Neji, if this is about the whole big sister comment, i'm sorry" I rasied my hands with a shrug. "You know I didn't even think about that till now," Neji cracked his knuckles "I never did get you back for that did I."

"Tss, tss, tss, I can't help it that you look like a girl" Patting Nehi shoulder I tried to calm the guy givining the total greatest excuse I made yet. For some reason it didn't work, in fact Neji seemed pretty pissed.

"Neji Nii-san is that Naruto-kun?" Hinata stepped around the corner holding the wall, "Ah! Hinata what happened to your eye's?!" Giving an evil little chuckle, she gave me an agelic smile "just a little salt in my eye's."

Her eye's were wrapped in a thin layer of bandages, I nodded in understandment, of course Hinata mustv'e been cooking when this happened "Hinata your such a clutz."

"Shut up Uzamaki, you don't even know anything about her" Neji responded behind me, "Oh really bring it" It was true I barely knew anything about HInata, but that pissed me off for some reason. If I thought about it, it was most likely cause Neji always piss me off.

"Naruto I didn't call you here for a contest," grabbing my arm she pulled me down the hall, I couldn't help I stuck my tongue out at Neji, I won after all.

Sitting down in the living room, she grabbed the science textbook, ugh why school. "Naruto-kun were gonna have to pull an all nighter, we haven't done any school what so ever."

I groaned in annoyance, not at Hinata but at the school book. But she had a point, if I don't do it now i'll have to do it over the summer, which will totally ruin all our plans.

A small brunette sat down next to Hinata hugging her arm,"Neji-san's little sister?" I asked curiously, the girl looked at me surprised "Neji nii-san has a little sister?" She asked me with mock surprise, "i'm just kidding, Hinata is my one-san" she replied giving me a smug smirk.

And I thought my family was weird, "anway's Naruto, I thought we should do the most simplest subject, photosynthesis." Funny thing, Sakura mentioned that before.

It finally just clicked to me, pulling an all-nighter means I have to stay here all night. I understand, at least I think I do, but I just don't want to have to deal with Neji all night. That guy is still watching us right, I can feel his eye's on my back.

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

After a few hours of studying, I haven't even noticed that Naruto fell asleep, but I blame that on Hanabi. At least she had the nerve to write down the notes for me, I closed my book, setting it down as I stood up.

"Let's go to the convience store, Hanabi" I hear her standing up "great we can buy plenty of snacks!" She said with a cheery voice, which I can only assume she has a smile on her face. Luckily I only have wears this bandage for today, otherwise, I would have killed her.

"That's the plan I want to buy some for Naruto-kun, hopefully before he wakes up." I put on my shoes with the help of Hanabi, "were leaving!"

I hear a few thud's which I can only assume was Neji Nii-san and Naruto-kun, "move it Uzumaki!" Waving my hand at hanabi, we both left the house, before they could appear.

After awhile of snack-picking, which was mostly just Hanabi, I waited at the register, at the last second she just wanted something.

'What's up with Hyuga's eye's?'

That sounded like Sasuke, after all he's the only one who calls me Hyuga " Ah, this is a long story" I say touching my bandages. This time when he talked I could feel him smirking,

'I look forward to hearing this story later.'

"You really wanna hear such a boring story?" Well this is embarrasing, I didn't expect Sasuke to be this type person, until I heard his next words.

'Yeah, considering I didn't even say a word, Bye Hyuga.'

I hear his footsteps pass and the stors automatic doors slide open. I take back what I said yesterday, this is officially the worst day. I f it wasn't for this bandages I would've of realized that he wasn't even talking.

Maybe it was just my imagination is what I could only keep hoping on the way home. "We brought snacks!" I hear Hanabi yell as she ran into the living room followed by a huge thud.

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

"Come on Neji, get off of me" I yell "not until Uncle Hiashi gives permission, Uzamaki" he retorted sitting on my back. "Now Uzumaki speak, how do you know my daughter?" The old man asks with quite a stern tone.

I officially decided that Hinata's family is crazy, but then agian so is mine. "Speak Uzumaki!" He demands once again, but just as I was about to Hanabi came running in "we brought snacks!" Tripping over me and Neji, knocking us both down.

"Whats going on?" Hinata ran in after her, of course not seeing me with those bandages, she stepped right on my stomach. Now don't blame, the first instinct I had was to roll away from the source of pain. Which caused her to trip and fall right on me, this time she ended up on top of me.

If I said it wasn't a pretty sight I would be totally lying, she laid with her knee's and arms on both side of me, her face infront of mine. "Uzumaki, what do you think your doing?!" Neji yanked me from under Hinata, causing her to roll on her back, and me to face the whole family.

You know I'm not really the type to run away, but in this type of situation you have no choice. Grabbing bag I dusted it off, as the house held an awkward silence "See ya at school tommorrow Hinata." She anwsered with a nod although she was totally facing the opposite way.

I left the house as soon as I closed the door, I could hear the yelling, it's best to leave this to her. Besides I have no regrets of having beautiful lady pin to the ground, usually I'd prefer if it was Sakura but this time was ok.

I srcatch my cheek as a small blush appeared, forget it Sakura is the only girl for me. I shake the thought of my head, it's time for me to go home, so much for spending an all-nighter.

"I have to say, the last day of school is the best day!" I comment as the whole class wait's on Kakashi sensei, I don't oif he's always late on purpose, but it benefits me. "Ugh Naruto this isn't even the last day of school, everyone knows the last day of school is graduation day."

"Yeah I'm not sure if i'm gonna graduate, but my mom would kill me if I didn't" I chuckled a bit giving off a big grin, "Besides, what do you think about spending the whole summer vacation in the Lightning Village, you can thank me later" I brag wiping Sasukes smirk off his face, beat that Sasuke.

"I still don't even know how you got tickets" Sasuke sighed, turning his head to the side looking at Hinata, seriously he's been doing that all day, it's kinda unnerving, well for Hinata anyway's.

"I told you, I have a online buddy living there, besides my dad's a docter we have plenty of money to throw around." HInata turned to look at me a bit surprised "Naruto your father's a docter?"

I nod, I don't really know how to talk to her since the incident, she probably doesn't even know what happened considering she was as blind as a bat. "I know," Sakura admitted turning to HInata "He's nothing like the rich type." Hinata giggled as Sakura and talked on and on.

They've been doing that alot lately, I wonder what would happen if I told Sakura Hinata stalks Sasuke, but a promise is a promise. "Alright class, sorry i'm late" Kakashi Sensei walked to his desk, looking at the clock he sighed.

"It's seems i'm more late than usual, so let's make this quick pass me your assignments before we start." I comepletely forgot that we didn't finish it last night, but Hinata pulled it out without a worry handing it to Kakashi sensei, which makes me think she finished it last night.

After a boring class I was totally pumped for a fun summer vacation, reserved by yours only, Naruto Uzumaki. "I'll miss you Sasuke" Ino waved to him passing him by, "why doesn't anybody say that to me?"

"Hey Naruto" I turned to see Shikamaru and Choji, what could they want. "We'll miss you" he replied giving me a smug smirk "that is so uncool Shikamaru." I state as they leave the room laughing with Kiba right behind him, and Shino seemed to be talking to Hinata. They always did seem close, I feel a small bit of jealuosy before it extinguishes.

Gosh forget small stuff like jealousy Naruto, tommorrow is going to be a great day. Nothing is going to stop my plan, I chuckle as Sasuke and Sakura gave me a weird look, and Hinata just gave a small chuckle.

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	8. Glory of My Plan

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ _ **Glory Of My Plan**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's tgot my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

 _ **Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

I walked around the airport looking for the dweeb and the girls, they were suppose to be waiting at the entrance. The plan was to aboard the plane together, but if they don't get here in the next few minutes i'm going ahead, there's no use in waiting for someone who might not even show.

Talking about who would show, the Hyuuga might not make it, considering Naruto's dragging her around everywhere. But if the Hyuuga doesn't show there's no need for me to go in the first place.

I stumbled across something interesting 2 days ago, but I need to know more information before I conclude this. I hear my phone ring, playing an unusual song that I don't remember setting, it must have been Itachi again. He's always messing with my stuff, but I cant believe the jerk went so far to change this song to 'Sailor Moons Opening'.

The few girls who were already staring at me, give me odd glance. I should probably answer my phone, but I just don't want to talk to Itachi right now, so I let the phone ring on.

" _Fighting Evil in Daylight,_

 _Winning love in moonlight,_

 _Never running from a real fight,_

 _She is the one named_ _-"_

I hear a eruption of laughter behind me, I jump up in surprise only to see it's just the dweeb. Naruto's rolling on the floor, showing no remorse or care for the people who are watching. While Sakura watches us with questions showing in her eye's, Hinata seemed to be beaming "Oh my gosh Sasuke, you watch Sailor Moon?"

Naruto stands up failing to hold in his laughter "Yeah, Sasuke you watch 'Sailor Moon'." Naruto stated this instead of asking, glaring at Naruto I can feel my anger start to bubble, but then it hits me and it all disappears at once.

"But Naruto don't you watch 'Sailor Moon', too?" I smirk knowing full well what this idiot is going to say, "what are you talkin about Sasuke, there is no way I watch 'Sailor Moon'" Naruto huffed crossing his arms,

"Oh really? Then how do you know it's opening?" I raised my eyebrow indicating exactly what it meant. "Don't underestimate me Sasuke, I only know that show cause Gaara watches it" he turns his eye's looking at the wall beside him as he whistles.

I groan at the name Gaara, I hate that Naruto knows exactly where to hit me. He doesn't even know that he knows, is the sad part. It's not that I hate Gaara, but it's differently not that I'm jealous of him and Naruto's relationship, as he claims.

It's just Gaara reminds me a bit of myself, were alike, in fact that's why Naruto can get along with me and Gaara so well. And that bothers me, it bothers me so much how I can see the similarity between me and the weirdo.

I shake my head, I need something to distract myself from this stupidity I realize that were already walking the destined plane. So I decided I might as well play a little, along with the way to the Lightning Village.

'Hey Hyuuga,'

She ignores my thoughts continuing to talk to Sakura as they walk ahead, 'your underwears showing.' Her face goes red as she grips the bottom of her skirt behind her. I honestly don't see why she would hide such an extradonary thing.

I mean, yeah people well differently ostracize her, but it's not something she's already used too. Whatever it is, it makes it easier for my use. 'We need to talk later Hyuuga.'

I walk past her boarding the plane first, and as any other plane ride, it was surely akward and uncomfortable. I shift in my seat, only to feel a strong wave of jealousy rolling off of Sakura and Naruto. I turn to the Hyuuga, trying to ignore feel of the two fools behind me.

"Wanna switch seat?" I ask her deperate to get away from this crowd of emotions, you might have just realized but yes I can feel others emotions. So I can understand where Hinata is coming from. But it's not something she needs to know.

She gives me a small sympathetic smile, "even if we did, you still won't be further away from them." I click my tongue at her comment, irratated, it's not because she won't switch with me, but because what she said was accurately true. Something I haven't realized in my desperate plea to get away.

After awhile on that cramped cargo of emotions, we finally landed, me deciding next time i'll take a train. We stand outside of the airport waiting on this supposed friend of Naruto's to pick us up. I look at the explicit view of land, were quite high up and I can see the clouds floating around the capital.

I feel Naruto's mischievous aura behind me, already knowing he's planning something stupid, I grab his wrists before he can pinch my sides. Being as persistent as hell he continues to try, "let go Naruto, before I kill you."

I let go of his wrists to pull off the dweeb's face, "you don't always have to act so cool Sasuke." He comments as I stretch the losers face, "it is a pretty amazing view" I tell him letting go his face.

Naruto stands up grinning, like he just won an amazing battle. Which makes me want to take back everything I just said. I walk over to the girls who are screaming over the view and snapping pictures. I'll just have them send me pictures later, I decide that settles the pictures to show my parents.

"Naruto, my brother!" I turn around to see Naruto walking over to see Naruto walk over to a tall burly man. He's skin was more of a copper, and he was over 6 feet tall. The man wore a white T-shirt showing the tattoo on his arm meaning Iron. While he had two dark blue stripes under his right eye.

His hair was so blonde it almost seemed white, which was tied back in a white headband. To finish off his look he wore blue jeans and black sandals and black goggles. "B!" I hear Naruto yell as he practically runs over to the man, earning himself a fist bump.

I know the girls are quite surprised, but I can't blame them this man does seem like a member of Yakuza, perhaps. "You've grown taller since the last time I've seen you."

I walk up behind Naruto as the continue you to talk "you can say that again, I'm catching up to you now." The man gives off a deep laugh "let's not get ahead of yourself, fool ya fool." Finally realizing that were still here Naruto turns to us, "I almost forgot the introductions, but this is Killer B, he's like the big brother I never had."

"B, these are the people I've been telling you about, the pretty pink head is Sakura." Sakura shakes hands with him a bit nervously, "the introvertly quiet one over there is Hinata." Again theirs another pair of hand shaking and bows.

"Oh and this loser just Sasuke." Naruto waves his hand nonchalantly as I crack my knuckles "wanna take that back dweeb." I practically fall over as the man claps my back, what is this guy made out of, and how the heck is Naruto friends with the Yakuza.

I shake my head, I think I'm giving Naruto to much credit. "The car's just around the corner" Killer B jerked his thumb over his shoulder indicating where the car was.

"I call shotgun!" Naruto yelled dashing ahead, I didn't really care where I sat as long as it wasn't the middle seat. The middle seat is always the most awkward, considering the presence and the feeling of others.

I let the Hyuuga and Sakura climb in first, feeling the delightful cheer from Sakura sitting next to me.I lean my head against the window as the driver sat in his seat. "Seat belts, fool ya fool" Killer B looked at me from the mirror.

Grunting I put on my seatbelt to tired to fight the weirdo about. Along the ride, my phone starting ringing that horrible yet catchy tune, oh how I hate my brother, I'll definitely get him back.

"I need to take this" I stated flipping open my phone, once again grunting when I could feel Naruto and Sakura's curiousity. I didn't evn need to feel it, these two were open books, thats practically the only reason I hooked up with these two.

I turn in my seat away from their views, "Moshi Moshi, Sasuke?" Most girls would say that his voice was sexy maybe even cute, but to me it well always is annoying.

"What do you want?" I questioned him raising an eyebrow, "how come you didn't tell you were leaving, are you perhaps still mad about this morning?" I hear him question as there was a crash in the back.

"Of course not, sarcastilyI forgive you" I rolled by eyes sarcastically at his questions. " I'm sorry, they were just blueberries, I didn't think they were yours."

"You didn't even try asking did you" I grumble as my anger starts rising at the buffoon on the otherside of the phone. "I already apologies, what do I ha-"

"Is that Sasuke?" I hear some rumbling and more crashes, "got it" I hear a very familiar voice on the otherside. "Deidara give me back my phone, before I hurt you" I hear Itachi threaten him followed by a hang up before Deidara could finish talking "hey Sasuke!-"

I stare at my phone waiting for them to call back, before deciding they probably won't call back tell later. I close my phone realizing that everyone was already outside at the hotel. Stuffing my phone in my pocket, I step outside closing the car door behind me.

Looking around, Sakura was the only one outside, making me assume she decided to wait on me. "Naruto and them went to get the hotel rooms" she stated walking closer to my side, Sakura's train of thoughts was so as simple as Naruto but close, thinking about it made me chuckle a bit.

"Umm Sasuke, who were you talking to?" She questioned with jealousy dripping from her very being, most people would fine this amusing but this very annoying to me. "It isn't any of your concern" I state walking in.

"Sasuke me and you are sharing a room!" I hear Naruto yell as he throws the keys at me, I catch them considering to lock him out the room. The Hyuuga looks at me as she walks by to SAkura, that was a fast reaction, must be cause she heard Sakura.

"Sakura, me and you are sharing a room" I hear the Hyuuga state to Sakura, I would be lying if I said she didn't have a nice voice, but she probably hasn't norticed that she's speaking up more than she used too.

Shaking my head I walked to the elevator, "you guys can go look around i'm gonna take a nap." I wave my hand nonchalantly to them as the elevator doors close, I was tired even if I didn't show it.

I didn't even look at the room as I dropped my bag and slept on the bed, I don't know how much time passed but when I woke up it was sundown. Standing up I stretched grogginess out, deciding to talk to the Hyuuga if she was in the girls room.

When I opened the door she to have just changedinto more comfortable clothes, this girl must have really bad luck, is what I decided as I walked in closing the door behind me.

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	9. Altering a Storm

_**Sorry guys for these extremely long waits, truthfully I'm starting to lose my motovation. So please review if you want more chapters. :p**_

* * *

 _ **Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ _ **Altering a Storm**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's got my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I would say a lot of things happened since we came to the Lightning Village. But ever since we came, it's mostly just been me and Sasuke hanging out. I would say it's kinda lonely considering how we don't talk much.

But ever since the first night, I'd say we got along quite well, considering how similar we actually are. We talked about a lot of things considering our abilities and family problems. Although we are quite content, I can't help but realize are the eye always wanders towards Naruto and Sakura.

It was lunch and we decided to eat at a beach resturaunt not far from the restaraunt. I take a sip of my spinach and berry smoothie as I watch Naruto try to teach Sakura to surf. Feeling the strange pit in my darken I turn back towards Sasuke.

"Did you ever call your brother back?" I ask trying to avoid the strange feeling falling over us, only to receive a moan. "I rather not" He groans slipping his fingers into his black locks, 'it's stupid how childish I was being, I rather not embarrass myself.'

"I guess that would be quite embarrassing huh" I reply, lately I have gotten this horrible habit of replying to his thoughts, but it's not that bad considering Sasuke can now hide most of himself from me.

Sasuke just shrugs as he turns back to look at Sakura, it's hard to tell nowadays, considering he can hide his thoughts, but I'm just guessing. I take a breath, I've been curious for quite awhile, but I guess now is the best time to ask him.

"Sasuke..." I trail off to a mumble as he turns back to my direction, "umm...Do you p-perhaps..." He frowns a bit "your stuttering again" he interrupts, did I forget to mention this jerk hates my stuttering.

I nod as I take another breath, "do you perhaps like Sakura?" I ask so fast I don't even think he even heard me. But the shock in his eye's told me otherwise, slowly his eye's turn from shock to realization then back to their dark brooding selfs.

"And if I do?" He asks me with a daring look in his eye's which makes me shrink in my seat. "it's nothing, I was just wondering" I say over a whisper, he sighs as he stood up "I'll pay half." I nod as he left the money on the table and walked away.

"Maybe I talked to much" I whispered under my breath I sank in my seat thinking about these complicated feelings of mine, I don't know why I'm feeling to unsettled by Sasuke liking Sakura. I mean I always thought they were cute before, but know I just want Naruto to be happy.

Yet when I think of Sakura and him together it squeezes my stomach, but I also want Sakura to be happy, not to mention Sasuke. But the reality isn't so kind, one of them are gonna be hurt, and there nothing I can do but comfort them when the time comes.

Besides their all fighting in their own way, especially Naruto, my stomach squeezes again. as I sigh and lay my head on the table, this was getting quite annoying, maybe I need to see a doctor. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft thud on the other side of the table, I left my head to see Naruto grinning across from me.

I smile a bit, too tired from today, I cross my arms as I lay my head back on the table, with my hair sprawled out. Naruto didn't say anything which was a little disappointing, but this change of pace was nice as well. Feeling the drowsiness pull me, I fell asleep.

 _ **Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I sigh as once again I was all alone, which was extremely disappointing, almost this whole vacation Sasuke didn't even talk to me. Just now he went back to the Hotel to get some rest.

Stepping out the water I decided to get something to eat, considering nothing is going my way. I ordered some vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup in a cup. Taking a bite of my ice cream I walked over to Naruto and Hinata. Stopping behind Naruto I watched them considering if I should go over or nor.

Naruto sat across from Hinata holding her hair against his lips as he looked at the scenery of the beach. I secretly give Naruto a thumbs up which he hasn't seemed to notice, taking another bite of my ice cream I sit on the beach.

Thinking of the past few days event, a lot happened considering I rejected Naruto, that didn't play out like I thought it would.

 _ ***Flashback**_

It was practically sunset and Naruto was still trying to teach me to surf. I fell in the water resurfacing I grabbed onto the surfboard, spitting up water "ugh can't we take a break."

"Sakura" Naruto had this stern face on, "Yeah I now ok" he's been quite serious about this surfing thing.

"What do you like about Sasuke?" I practically fall off the board coming back up for ear, "is that joke?" He shakes his head "does it sound like one." He shakes his head "won't you at least consider the other party?"

"I..." I fall for words, I did consider that plenty of times, yet I can't think of Naruto like that no matter how much I try. "Let me restate that, Do you like me?" He stares at me unblinkingly,

"I'm...I'm sorry" I whisper under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear. For awhile I didn't hear anything, but then their was a sigh "Naruto, I'm really..."

He was laughing the Idiot dared to laugh in this situation, "I'm relieved" he stated, "what?" I question him, "I don't understand it myself, but i'm relieved."

 _ ***End of flashback**_

That was quite surpising, but to think Hinata would be the reason was something else. But after that he kept bombarding me for advice, I think it's cute how he keeps trying. It makes me want to keep going, gathering some stregnth I run after Sasuke who was still on his way to the hotel

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	10. Happy For A Friend

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ _ **Happy For My Freind**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's got my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

 _ **Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I would say a lot happened since we came down here, for example, the biggest realization in my life. I stare at the midnight raven hair sprawled across the table, lifting a few strands it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

Swallowing my anticipation, I unconsciously kissed it, which was strange considering I've never done anything like that to Sakura. Sighing I turned my eye's toward the beach, Hinata's so delicate I wonder if she would leave if I told her everything.

Knowing Hinata she probably would just up and leave, so I decided to keep the past few days events to myself. Sighing I leaned the chair back, thinking of a way to invite her to tomorrow's summer festival.

I've been keeping my distance considering how Hinata, always known whats going on. I take the festival's poster out of my trunks pocket, surprisingly it wasn't all that wet. Sakura couldn't be doing any better than me, considering she's inviting that jerk Sasuke.

My eyebrows twitch in irritation, it occurred to me many times Hinata could like Sasuke like all those other girls. I may have let Sasuke have my past crush, but there was no way I was giving up Hinata.

Hearing mumbling I look down to see Hinata opening her eye's. Raising her head she blinked a few times, gripping her head in a moan, "Naruto?" I shrug at her response " you've been asleep for quiet awhile, Sakura and Sasuke already went in."

"But don't worry I already have another plan" I smirk, throwing on my facade. "The summer festival is tommorrow night, I was thinking that was the perfect time to confess" I gripped my hand into a fist. Giving another groan she nodded, letting me know she fell hook, line, and sinker.

I look at Hinata gripping her head in even harder, "you okay?" I ask shaking her head she changes the subject "just a small headache, so Sakura and Sasuke went back to the hotel, we should probably get back to."

Trying to stand up she fell down on her knee's, "ugh it just won't go away" she grumbled. Bending down next to her, my how a body was etched with concern "maybe we should call a hospital."

"I'm fine" she grumbled before screaming, it was ear shattering I couldn't help but cover my ears and so did the rest of the restaurant. Next thing I knew she was on the floor, completely knocked out and breathing hard like she had just run a marathon.

The flowing events were like a blur to me, I had no idea what just happened.

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

Everything was dark, and the pain was so persistent, it felt like it was cracking my skull in half. I gripped my head like I was trying to keep it together, I've never had a headache this bad before, it was agonizing.

Giving another scream, I begged for it to stop, for anyone to help me, anyone, at all. There was so many, too many, It was killing me.

After a few hours, the pain finally went away, it subsided. Yet everything was quiet I couldn't hear anything, it stayed like this for quite awhile. I don't know how long time flows when your in this state, but I could swear I heard my Dad and Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, Hiashi sir."

"Stop bowing, Uzamaki. It's not your fault."

"But..."

"No but's, I already knew that this would happen. Please just go home I'm quite tired."

Then there were footsteps, and then there were tears "you can't die Onee-same." That voice could only belong to Hanabi, no one else would call me that.

"She's not dying Hanabi, she's just asleep" I hear Neji reply, he sounded tired and worn.

"Really! You had me worried when is she gonna wake up."

There was silence and then a whisper "were unsure."

"Your kidding right, here just watch me" I felt a pain in my cheek, it felt like a pinch I wanted to slap it away.

"Hanabi stop it" I felt the hand pull away "she's not waking up, she'll probably never will either."

"Don't say that!" I hear her scream followed by fast paced footsteps. You've had to be kidding me, I'm in a comma. This can't be happening, but I guess special people like me can't just run around without consequences. But please don't tell me this is as far as I go, cause I wanted to do so many more things.

I don't regret anything, but wished I could have a little more time.

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out

* * *

 _ **A** ** _lot_ of stuff happened but, currently, I am writing a cute one shot for Valentines Day, I hope you will come and read. Also please give me a review on what do you think of my story, I don't care if it's bad or good. Either way, it will encourage me to do better. I although this chapters shorter I hoped you enjoyed it, **_ ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ

(づ￣ ³￣)づ Kisses to my fans.*


	11. Highly Reckless

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ _ **Highly Reckless**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's got my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

* * *

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I hear a door slide open and shut, "you Hanabi, what's up?" I hear a raspy voice that could only belong long to Naruto, ask. "Just the usual" I hear Hanabi reply, time sure does fly when your sleeping, Hanabi sounded so much different.

I hear a low chuckle "and by the usual you mean..." Naruto replied only to interrupted "drawing on HInata's face of course" I hear her reply quite smugly. "I don't get to do it, whenever Neji's here, he's always yelling at me."

Yes quite often I could feel Hanabi draw on my face, she seems to be into pranks now. For a high schooler, she's still quite childish to me. Oh and if your wondering it's passed 3 years since I've fallen into a comma. I would say it gets lonely, but I get quite a lot of visitors.

My most frequent visitors are the two troublemakers I hear right now. And let's not forget Sakura who's is an intern at the hospital, supposedly she's planning on being a nurse or that's what I heard.

Sasuke I'm afraid went to the Sunagakure a year ago, to be a doctor. He said something about wanting to figure out these strange abilities we occurred. But ever since I've been in this comma, I haven't heard any thoughts, I just feel...Normal.

But of course, there was no way I could tell him that. "Hold up Hanabi, let me draw a french mustache real quick" I hear Naruto comment, only to make my heart speed up and I know it definitely is since I hear the heart monitor speed up.

"You know he heart monitor speeds up every time you touch Hinata right?" I hear Hanabi ask, shut up Hanabi it's embarrassing, there's no need for him to know, what if he figures out. I didn't hear anything, so I guess he must've shrug, this causes me to frown at his laid back reaction.

"But I think I know the reason" I hear her comment with the utmost confidence, Gosh she better not tell him, otherwise so help me when I get out of this comma she's dead. I tighten my fist so much that it hurts, wait it actually hurts. Unclenching my fist I start to move my fingers slowly.

"Come on Hanabi, I don't think that there's a reason" I hear them chatter away. "Yes there is Naruto, and it's cause she so hates you!" I hear her shout causing me to slap my forehead and Naruto to yell in unison "no way!"

They didn't seem to have recognized I moved until I kinda shouted "Owww!" Being in this comma so long, the pain felt worse than I remembered. "Hinata!" I heard them both shout in unison, turning by head weakly I opened my eye's, scrunching from the sudden light.

"I'll go call the nurse!" Hanabi shouted as she dashed out the room. During these 3 years, Hanabi had gotten much taller, which was to expected. Talking about height, Naruto's was impeccable, I sat there gawking at him.

"Hinata are you ok? Do you feel weird" He asked as he placed his hand on my forehead. Grabbing his hand I shook my head "I'm fine" my voice came out in a croak. Giving a smile I held my throat, giving him a hint, which he didn't seem to understand.

Lucky for me Nurse Shizune had walked into the room with Hanabi right behind her. "Naruto, do you mind getting Ms. Hinata some water?" She asked politely, which he seemed to understand. "Ms. Hinata I am going to start your check up, it would help if you cooperate" she mentioned causing me to turn my attention back to her.

I didn't mean to ghost around but I kinda just woke up, so I'm pretty sure she understood. Giving a nod, she proceeded to give me a standard check up. It wasn't anything special, to say the least, Hanabi just left the room, to tell pretty much anyone she can get a reach on. And Naruto had brought me some water.

Sooner or later there was just us two and the room, it was awkward and tense. I had so many questions, but I'll start off with something easy. " How do you know the nurse?" I asked holding the cup in my hands. "Huh, you mean Shizune?" He asked a bit confused at the question, I would have never been so straightforward before. But it was different now, "She's just friends with my godmother Tsunade" he waved it off nonchalantly.

"Principal Tsunade?" I asked finally turning to look at him. He gave a simple nod, holding a smile on his face. It was weird, that I didn't know what he was thinking, but that is just something I'm gonna have to adjust to. "When did you start living with her?" I was confused If I remember correctly Naruto's father owned a gaming company, with the help of his mother.

They never really saw each other much, so Naruto decided to move closer to the school. "Two years ago" he dipped his head a bit. "Why?" I asked, I knew I was getting a little personal, but there was so much I didn't know. "Two years ago... My parents died in a plane crash" he whispered under his breath.

Sucking in the breath, I turned my face "how can you still be smiling, after saying something like that?" I asked biting my lower lip, "because I'm just so happy you're awake." Was his only reply, I didn't say anything, for I didn't trust my mouth.

"Hinata!" I turned to see Sakura burst through the door with Hanabi right behind her. She was much more pretty than I last remembered, I know it was only to be expected, yet I didn't want to believe it. Biting on my lip harder, I released it smiling at the pair of the woman in front of me.

Giving me a hug, she started to suffocate me, I swear I couldn't breathe. "Oh my god" letting go of me she grabbed onto my shoulder, as Hanabi suffocated my lap with her own legs. "I bet you have so many questions, but first just let me bask in your presence" she mentioned before hugging me again. "Sakura senpai, I think you're choking her" Hanabi mentioned, saving my life. "Sorry, I just needed to get it out of my system." She said letting out a puff of air, "no hugs for me?" Naruto asked raising his arms exasperated.

"If you want a hug so bad, I'm pretty sure Konohamaru would be glad to take care of that, " she remarked before turning back to me with a smile on her face. "I have so much to tell you" she grinned from ear to ear, gripping onto my hand with a death hold. "Well I have a class to get to anyway" Naruto smirked before leaving.

For a few day, I got a face full of new visitors, Neji nee-san, Rock Lee Senpai, Tenten, and so on. Everybody changed so much and it irritated me that I was still so stuck. And as I learned more things, I felt I was the only one not moving.

GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out~


	12. Time's Princess

_Sorry for the superbly long wait, but the story is finally coming to an end. As there will only be two more time skips, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it._

 _｡ﾟ･（﹏）･ﾟ｡_

* * *

 _ **Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ _ **Time's Princess**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's got my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

* * *

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V.**_

Today I'm with Naruto, as I was just released from the hospital yesterday. Although I'm scared, I want to now how much things changed. So I had asked Naruto to show me around since the others were a bit busy. Looking around, the old neighborhood, the houses were slightly different, but it's only to be expected.

Besides it's not like time will stop for one person, after all. Walking over to the park I sat on the new swing set. "It's so much different" I started swinging myself back and forth. "Not really, I thought it was exactly the same" he chuckled rubbing his head.

Giving a small smile I stood up with a jump "trust me if you were me, you'd know."

"I wanna visit Ino's flower shop" I stated as we continued to walk. "Talking about Ino, you probably don't know but her and Sakura, are like best of friends" gripping his chin, he was in deep thought, a thought I wouldn't hear, not anymore anyway.

A frowned a bit at this but shook it off, if I thought about it, it actually made sense. With the way Ino thought and all "yeah, I expected something like that."

"I just don't get girls," he started with a sigh, turning to look at him I gave him a curious look. "It's not just them who's changing, their's Tenten, Temari and even you!" Feeling my face warm I turned my face away "you think I've changed?"

"Definitely' he started to talk again "before you had this don't approach me aura, I had to force you to hang out. And now you're actually asking me casually to hang out" Afer that he kept babbling on about the others.

But still I was happy even if it was slight, it relieved me just a tiny bit. As we kept walking we made it to Ino's flower shop, it was exactly the same as before, much of my comfort. "Ah, Hinata!" I turn to see Ino run towards me, "here" she smiled handing me a bouquet of daffodils.

Looking at the flowers she continued to talk "I know I was mean, but I hope we can have a new start, after all, it means rebirth." Giving a nod she ran off to help a customer pick out some roses.

"Nice right" I hear Naruto with a huge grin on his face, pursing my lips I nodded. Truthfully I didn't want a new relationship, I wanted the old one. I wanted everything to go back to how it used to be.

Even if I wanted that so much, I know I could never go back, no matter how much I wanted too. "Let's go visit Hanabi" I just gave another nod, today was her high school festival. She went to the same high school I did, supposedly she was in the same class as Konohamaru and his gang of troublemakers.

"Konohamaru!" I heard Naruto shouted among the crowd to get his attention. Turning around he ran towards us, and he was...Different. In a good way anyways, he was much more handsome even some of the girls turned around to catch a look. It wouldn't surprise me if he was a player.

"Naruto Senpai, when did you make it?" He asked with a big grin on his face. "Just now, where can I get a map?" he asked nonchalantly. "Don't worry about that, I'll show you around" he stated with a smirk. "Don't you have to help your classmates" raising an eyebrow Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry class rep Hanabi's got it" He stated, grabbing Naruto by the ear. "So who's your girlfriend senpai?" He smirked with an all-knowing face. "Sorry, Konohamaru but this time it's just a friend," he said much to my diss charm.

Feeling a little down I turned around watching, everybody buzz around. This was my first time at a cultural festival. I never finished my first year of high school, so I'll have to finish it. But their's no way I'm going to a high school at my age, I'll just to go to an online one.

I and Naruto had wandered around after that, it was kinda like a date, but there was no way I was telling him that. We decided to take a break on a bench outside, as I was tired from the continued walking, I still had to get back in shape after all.

Sitting beside me, I laid my head on his shoulders. "You know this is exactly how I wanted that summer festival to go." Turning my head I looked at him "what summer festival?" I questioned, although I felt my stomach drop again, I was holding back.

"It was during that time at the beach...I wanted...To...Invite...You...To it" He was pausing between his words and I wondered why. "Hinata why are you crying?" He asked with concern etched across his face. And with just that I broke down, covering my face, I tried to make it all go away.

"Hinata?" he asked with worry, "I don't want this" I shouted at him, not just at him but everything. "I don't want this" I sounded like a child, but in my heart, I still was one. "I don't want everything to change! Why does it have to change?! Please don't change!" I kept repeating that as I just kept drowning in my own fear.

I felt Naruto yank me up with a stern face. "Hinata things have to change..." Turning my head I cried a "no" before being forced to look at him again. "You're also changing, but I swear you won't be alone. Even if everybody else changes... Their feelings won't...The fact that they care for you won't."

"So don't you dare cry," he said with a frown, he was right and I knew it, I just didn't want to give in. Turning my head I heard his next words "because I'll be there to help you through...I promise I'll never let yo be alone Hinata not like that..." With just those words my heart was caving in, even if I didn't want it too, even if I didn't want to be happy I was.

"So marry me!" His next words caught me off guard but all the same, I was happy. I was happy that this one thing changed, that Naruto changed and now he was facing me. "I promise you after, I take over my parent's company I'll marry, and make you the happiest you've ever been. So Marry me!"

Seeing his bright red face, I felt my tears start to recede. As I laid my head against his chest I felt his heart beat loud, louder than my own. And I wanted this, I wanted to believe him, and I will, even if I couldn't read his thoughts. I would believe him, so with a sigh, I smiled against his chest and said just one word.

"Yes."

* * *

I was holding onto his arm as we continued this date. I finally decided it was a date when I decided to ask "but when did you start liking me, I thought you like Sakura?" Grabbing his chin he was in deep thought "it was around the time Sakura rejected me I think."

"You think?" I asked him, with a not so sure face. Me not reading his thoughts would have to get some getting used too. "Alright then why were you stalking Itachi?" I chuckled lightly, I'd have to change the subject cause there was no way I was telling him, I was actually stalking all of them. "Do you want some cotton candy?" I stated as I pulled him towards the stand.

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out**_


	13. Happy Birthday Sasuke!

_**Putting Makeup on a Pig**_

 _ **Chapter 13:**_ _ **Happy Birthday Sasuke!**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _People call me a stalker, but that's not true. I'm just an insecure otaku with no friends, it's got my fault watching these three cheer me up. I mean if you had to deal with I did, you would understand, but then again no one would ever understand me...Right?_

 _ **Hinata is the school's weirdo with a habit of stalking our team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto. She has 2 secrets, one, she's an extreme otaku. And two, she can read people's thoughts. When Naruto figure's out her most embarrassing secret she has no choice but to help him with his crush. But will things turn around on her?**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Giving a grunt I threw his luggage in the trunk, "so why I the loser picking me up?" I questioned him, as he gave me a smirk. I guess he accepted the fact that he's a loser..."What were you expecting Sakura?" Naruto chuckled, "not particularly, but I at least thought that older brother of mine would pick me up."

"He said he would've of but Hidan picked a fight with another gang, or something like that" Naruto replied pulling out of the lot and onto the highway. "If that's the case he could've just let that idiot handle his own problems" was my only reply.

"Brother complex" Naruto coughed trying to hide it under his breath, causing me to punch him in the shoulder. "Oww, I'm driving" he complained rubbing his arm. "Then keep your eye's on the road" I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eye's.

"You know you haven't changed" he grumbled a complaint. "You haven't either, after all your still the same idiot, as usual," I remarked causing him to growl. "You're so lucky I'm driving" he growled at me.

"Oh yeah, do you still have that sailor moon ringtone?" he questioned with a smirk. "Obviously not!" I almost yelled with a frown, "but it was so good..." He gave a fake whine and started to laugh.

"I swear if you mention that to anyone, I'll mention the fact that you watch Lucky Star" I growled at him. Turning his head to me for a split second he yelled: "You wouldn't dare, besides it's not like sailor moon which has an amazing plot, but it's super funny and cute on so many levels."

"All I heard is you also watch sailor moon" I stated with a rise of the eyebrow. Giving a grunt "at least I don't watch, My Little Pony!" He yelled. "Just to let you... Know plenty of men watch my little one, their called bronies" I yelled with a rise of my eyebrows, trying to prove my point.

"Doesn't make it any less creepy" Naruto started. Sighing at the buffoon before me I rolled my eye's turning my head to the window, "you wouldn't understand, loser" no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't understand, so there was no need to continue this conversation.

Pullin up into the Uchiha Residence he parked the car near a tree. "So let's not mention this to anybody" Naruto stated, giving a nod I turned towards him "whoever does has to jump in the pool naked.

Giving a nod we both climbed out of the car and towards the house. Sliding the door open a landed my luggage on the door step. Only to see Deidara running around my parent's house like he owns the place. I always asked my dad why he let these gangsters ru around the house freely even thogh he's a police officer, and he only said: "that there are somethings you should over look."

But in my opinion he was getting too comfortable, he was walking around eating a popsicle, while only wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. "Yoh Sasuke's here!" He yelled down the hall. As I walked in and closed the door behind Naruto, I left my luggage for now, as I heard thumping down the hall.

Seeing a flurry of dark blue hair a woman tackled me without any remorse. Causing us both to fall, "Oh Sasuke I missed you!" She stated cupping my cheeks and giving me a small peck on the forehead. "I was so worried, you never even call. You should call more often. Did you forget our phone number? I have it right here-"

"Ms. Uchiha are my clothes done drying?" Deidara interrupted her rampage of words, thank goodness for me. "Oh Deidara, you don't have to call me, just call me Mikoto" she giggled as she stood up.

"Please don't" I stated as I stood up rubbing my head. "I'll get your clothes right away" she stated running down the hall. Walking into the living room I was once again tackled onto the ground, by a blur of pink. At this rate I'll definitely get a concussion, "I can't believe your back."

Patting Sakura's head I let out a sigh, I can't deny I was happy to see her. Looking up I realize all the people in my house to my around I remarked all the people in my house, since I saw Deidara earlier I expected to see the Akatsuki gang, making a racket in the back.

Turning my head to the side is the Hyuuga family, and Hinata who seemed to be doing well. On the other side was everyone from my high school days. Ino, Kiba, even loud mouth Rock-Lee you name it. Sitting up Sakura removed herself from my lap reluctantly, turning I see Itachi wave at me "hey birthday boy, come sit next to me."

"Ugh, you brothers just disgust me" Hidan sneered at Itachi, who turned around with a menacing smile "I'll slit your throat Hidan if you don't shut up."

"You can try pretty, cause I'll rearrange your face before you can" he growled at him. But Kakazu spoke up before they could start anything, "as much as I would like that, we need Hidan's strength and Itachi's selling point." He said it was no emotion as he checked his banking account on his phone.

Sitting down next to Itachi and Neji, everyone continued their conversations as Naruto sat down next to Neji. We kept like this, talking and catching up until it was an almost night. That's when Kiba came back from the liquor store, "I got the beer!" He shouted.

The first people to start grabbing was the Akatsuki members, and then I decided to just get one since he went through all the trouble of buying them. I think everybody drank some except Hanabi, who I felt kinda bad that she had to hang around all these drunkards.

"Sasuke watches My little Pony" naruto slurred as he tried to whisper to Neji. "That means there is only one thing to ask" Itachi and Neji both turned around with a serious face. "Who's your favorite pony?" They asked simultaneously.

Giving a smirk I answered confidently "Pinkie Pie of course" I stated. "You at least think Rarity is cute right?" Itachi questioned, "no way Apple Jack is totally better" Neji argued. Hiashi laughed "Even if you did watch My Little Pony, shouldn't your favorite character be Fluttershy!" He yelled at us from across the table.

Turning to Naruto I glared at him, "if you had kept your mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened" giving a smirk I stood up "now you must swallow a thousand needles!" Standing up as well glared back at me "If I did that I could never eat ramen again, there's no way!"

"Making him strip!" they all chanted, only to make Hanabi run out of the room. "If that's all you want then watch me" he stated as he removed his clothing, he wasn't even wearing underwear when he was done.

I shook my head "It's not enough, you also have to jump ino the neighbors pool!" With that we were all tripping over each other in Obito's backyard. "Do it!" we whispered in a chant. Jumping in there was huge splash and evryone ran off like a bunch of elementary schoolers. Feeling someone push me I feel in the pool along with Naruto. Dripping wet I see Hinata trembling with excitement, "Naruto can't be the only one" she giggled, running off.

"What the heck is going on?" I heard our neighbor Obito, but the one who opened the back door was Kakashi-sensei to our surprise. "Kakashi helps me I'm drowning" Naruto cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning and I had a horrible migraine, turning to my side I noticed Naruto sleeping next to me. I just froze and stared for a second as I realized he was all naked, and I wasn't wearing a shirt. We couldn't have could we, I wanted to throw up, not just cause of the alcohol, but more because of the thought.

Sitting up Naruto groaned, "good morning Sasuke" he yawned as he walked towards the bathroom. "How can you be so calm?!" I shouted at him "we might've..."

"EEEEWWWW! Don't even say that Sasuke" Naruto covered his ears "I'll tell you what happened ok!" I sat there and listened to the whole thing, and nodded with a sigh. After wards I dashed down the hallway, there was no way I was gonna let this go. "You wouldn't tell them right Sasuke! Sasuke!"

* * *

Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out~


	14. Apologies from the author

I would like to write an apology about the stories ending to all you readers. As a recent comment mentioned, I did pretty much get lazy in the end. Due to me being busy, I have just moved in and figured out that my great grandmother just died the past week. Not only have I been adjusting, I have been losing my motivation.

But due to this comment, I decided I would rewrite the story around the time Hinata fell into a comma. As I have left plenty of things unexplained, which caused me to reread things. Also I would like more comments like these to keep my motivation going. So please give me time as I am planning to rewrite the story all at once and uploaded. It will take time but I assure you it will get finished.

~GummiBearsAndTears Singing Out


End file.
